1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of 1,7-octadiene by hydrodimerizing butadiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear dimerization of butadiene provides a source of C.sub.8 unsaturated hydrocarbon intermediates useful for the synthesis of diacids, diesters, diols or diamines. A particularly preferred dimer is 1,7-octadiene which has terminal double bonds and allows the production of product having only terminal functional groups.
Several references disclose the use of formic acid as a reducing agent in the hydrodimerization of butadiene for example see Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,328, issued May 8, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,199, issued July 9, 1974, British Pat. No. 1,341,324 issued Dec. 9, 1973; Gardner et al in Tetrahedron Letters No. 2, pp. 163164, and Roffia et al in J. of Organometallic Chemistry, 55 (1973) 405407.
Formic acid is frequently obtained commercially by the direct reaction of alkali and carbon monxide followed by acid hydrolysis of the resulting alkali formate. It would be of an economic advantage to utilize the alkali formate directly. None of the cited references teach the use of alkali formates to produce 1,7-octadiene in high yield.